Depression Isn't Good
by ItsKpex
Summary: It's been 3 years since Frisk broke the barrier and set all the monsters free, but the now 14-year-old girl is still haunted by the thoughts of the past timelines. After awhile, she gets more and more depressed until finally Sans notices that something's wrong. Can Sans help this poor, depressed girl and get her back to what she once was?
1. Chapter 1

Frisk was standing in the middle of the judgement hall, a look of confusion evident on her face.

"How did I get here?" The now 14 year old asked herself, looking around the large room. On the far end of the hall, she spotted Sans, who was staring at the ground eerily. Frisk's eyes widened and she took off towards the hoodie wearing skeleton. Once Frisk had reached Sans, her eyes widened in horror. Sans had a giant slash going from his left shoulder all the way down to the right side of his hip, blood oozing out of the wound. Sans' head snapped up to look at Frisk as soon as he felt her presence, his eyes filled with anger.

"You did this to me, you did this to everyone!" Sans yelled, blood dripping from his mouth.

"N-no, I didn't. I swear!" Frisk said, fear evident in her voice as she tried to help Sans.

"Get away from me! You already killed me you psychopath! See you in hell, brother killer." Sans said to Frisk, his tone dead and filled with hate. After he had finished his sentence, his body turned to dust, forming a pile of the grey substance on the ground.

"Sans, no!" Frisk fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. After she realized that Chara took over her, she reset! She knew she did! She couldn't of done this herself, she knew it. The only thing Frisk could do is sob, letting a few of them escape her. She stayed there for what seemed to be an eternity, crying until no more tears came, but suddenly, everything turned black.

...

Frisk shot up in her bed, sweating profusely. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, looking around her room cautiously. 'It was just a dream?' Frisk thought to herself, sighing. It's been 3 years since they were on the surface, why was she having these nightmares about that hellish timeline now? Frisk knew she messed up when she let Chara take over her body, she felt absolutely terrible about it, but she could never get the images of her friends dying out of her head. It haunted her almost every day, and Frisk didn't know what to do anymore. She's become more and more depressed as the years went by, knowing that she'd killed them all, especially Sans. Frisk knew for a fact that Sans was able to remember all of the past timelines, which made her feel worse about herself. He remembers her killing all of their friends, and especially Papyrus. Frisk put him through so much pain, so much agony, all because of her poor choices. A memory suddenly popped into her mind, one that happened recently. She was cooking dinner one night because Toriel was at a teachers' convention that day. She was cutting up some potatoes with a knife when Sans had walked into the kitchen, most likely looking for some ketchup. When he saw Frisk with the knife, he looked completely terrified, his eye sockets going completely black. When Frisk asked Sans what was wrong, he quickly shook his head and said that nothing was wrong, leaving as quickly as he first came in. Frisk felt even more depressed after this event occurred, causing her to avoid Sans more often. She felt that if Sans didn't see her, she wouldn't cause him as much pain. That plan turned out to be very difficult, considering that they lived in the same house. Frisk resorted to just staying in her room, isolating herself from practically everyone. The only time she left her room was for the necessities, food, water, using the bathroom, etc. When she did leave her room, Toriel was always concerned about her interaction with others. Frisk always told her that she just wanted her space, and Toriel seemed to buy it. Frisk thought that everything would be alright if she did this, but she was wrong. Because of all the constant guilt and loneliness she felt now, she also resorted to cutting herself, mostly on her wrists. She started wearing more sweaters, similar to the ones she used to, to hide those cuts from everyone. Those cuts made the pain she felt less intense, they made her feel better.

Remembering all of the painful memories of the past few years caused a familiar itching in Frisk's wrists to return. Frisk sighed and threw the covers off of her body, knowing that the itching won't go away until she does something about it. She leaned over to her nightstand and opened the small drawer, revealing a small pocket knife with a purple handle. Frisk had gotten it from Undyne, saying that she could use it as self defense if she needed to. But Frisk was using it in the complete opposite way. Grabbing the small knife from the drawer and stuffing it in the pocket of her pajamas, she made her way to the door of her room. Frisk opened the door quickly, peeking her head out to see if anyone was around. To her relief, no one was there. Frisk quickly went down the hall to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. Going up to the sink, she pulled the purple-handled knife from her pocket, flipping up the blade. Frisk rolled up her sleeve and brought the blade to her wrist, bringing it across in a straight line. It hurt Frisk at first, causing her to flinch. Two more cuts, the pain was numbed, three more, her vision started to get blurry, which was the sign to stop. Frisk turned on the sink and let the crimson liquid flow down the drain, washing the blood off the blade of the knife. After the knife was clean and all the blood was gone, she put the knife on the edge of the sink and grabbed some bandages from the medicine cabinet. She carefully wrapped her arm in the bandages, doing two layers so the blood wouldn't soak through.

"My child! Your breakfast is getting cold! Are you awake?" Toriel yelled from downstairs, which caused Frisk to quickly roll down her sleeve and put the bandages away. She opened the bathroom door and ran towards the stairs.

"Coming!" Frisk yelled back, eager to get some food in her stomach. But, what she failed to take with her was a certain knife on the edge of the sink.

While Frisk was eating downstairs, Sans had finally woken up, yawning as he emerged from his room at the end of the hall. He sluggishly walked towards the bathroom, needing to wash up for the day. When he entered the bathroom, his eye sockets widened at the sight of the knife at the edge of the sink, Frisk's knife to be exact. As he got closer, he noticed the reddish tint the porcelain sink had, which worried him even more. He realized that Frisk had been avoiding him, but he didn't know why, or got the chance to ask her why. But seeing this made him want to talk with her no matter what. Sans heard someone walking up the stairs, which made him turn around to look at the doorway. Frisk walked in front of doorway, remembering that she had left her knife in there. Frisk's eyes widened in shock when she took sight of Sans, who had a death grip on the knife. He looked her straight in the eyes, the pinpricks of light gone from his sockets. Frisk did the only thing she could, and that was to run. She couldn't face Sans anymore, she can't cause him more pain than she already has. Frisk heard Sans calling out to her, but she didn't listen. She went out into the backyard, a forest lining the back edge of it. Knowing that's the only place she could hide, she made a mad dash towards the forest, ignoring the skeleton calling for her.

...

~Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this. As always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk ran through the dense forest, her breathing becoming sharp and quick. She had to take a break, her lungs were burning from the amount of running she did. She stopped at a tree, leaning up against it as she tried to catch her breath. As she was standing there, using the tree as a crutch, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. 'What am I going to do? What will they say? I can't stay here forever. Why didn't I think this through?' Frisk held her head, tears started streaming down her face. 'Why am I so stupid?' Frisk felt completely lost without a way out of this situation. Everyone was probably worried sick, well, not Sans. He's probably happy she's gone. Frisk decided that she should probably keep going, to get further from them, causing them pain. Frisk started to run again, going slower than before because of the tears blurring her vision. She ran and ran, tripping over roots and tree stumps along the way, but eventually saw up ahead that the trees had abruptly stopped. Frisk slowed her pace to a slow jog, and then to a normal walk, getting closer to where the trees ended. When she finally arrived at the edge of the forest, she realized that she stood at the edge of a cliff, one with at least a 200 foot drop. At the bottom of the cliff was a bunch of rocks that led to another forest. Frisk felt the sun warm her skin, the gentle breeze blow past her, and while she was standing there, she started to contemplate something. She could end her pain and suffering right here, she can finally feel peace. She could lessen Sans pain by not having to look at her anymore, this cliff was the answer that she needed. All Frisk had to do is take one step and all of her problems will go away. She smiled a little, the sound of getting rid of all her problems seemed nice. She kept this smile, despite the tears still rolling down her cheeks. Frisk knew what she wanted to do. She closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and took a step forward, ready to accept her fate...

...but she wasn't falling. Frisk opened her eyes to see that she was indeed over the edge, but she was floating in mid air. She then took notice of the slight blue aura that surrounded her, and she knew exactly what was going on. Frisk was yanked back onto solid ground and into someone's grasp.

"S-Sans?" Frisk stuttered, looking up to find that the skeleton had saved her.

"Kiddo, what are you doing?! Why'd you try to walk off?!" Sans said worriedly, looking her straight in the eyes. Frisk just stared at him with fear in her eyes, not wanting to tell him.

"Look, Frisk. I know you've been avoiding me, but I want to know why, and why you were using a knife in the bathroom." Sans took out the knife with the purple handle that Frisk left. "I'm just worried about you, kiddo." Frisk couldn't help but let a couple tears fall, looking away from the skeleton. She waited a moment before gathering enough courage to talk.

"I...I keep avoiding you because...I know I just remind you of the past timelines. So I figured that you wouldn't have to see me anymore if I...jumped." Frisk told Sans, letting her emotions get the best of her. She looked at him to find that he had a look of fear on his features, tears forming in his eyes.

"I started to cut myself, hoping all the pain would go away, that I'll finally be at peace. I...I...I just want to be happy again!" Frisk couldn't hold back her sobs as she buried her face in her hands. Sans, trying to hold back his own tears, enveloped the sobbing girl into a hug, allowing Frisk to sob into his chest. A few minutes passed, and Frisk started to calm down. Sans put his fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

"Kid, I know in that timeline that wasn't you, and what happened isn't real now. Everything's alright." Sans tried to comfort Frisk, but she just took a step back.

"But what about that one time I was making dinner? You saw me with the knife and you looked terrified! I don't want you to keep remembering that every time you look at me." Frisk looked away from him, the tears threatening to spill again.

"But jumping off a cliff isn't the right thing to do, Frisk. Think about how Toriel and Papyrus would feel if you did that. They love you to pieces, they'd be devastated if anything happened to you, I'd be devastated too. I know that whatever happened in that timeline won't happen. Your a sweet, caring girl who wouldn't harm a soul, not like her. We all need you here, Frisk." Sans finished speaking, only to feel Frisk hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Frisk's voice sounded soft and fragile.

"It's okay, everything's okay." Sans comforted her, rubbing her back. After a minute, they broke the hug, Sans offering a hand.

"Cmon, let's get going." Sans told her while Frisk grabbed his hand. They started the trek back to their home, Frisk practically hugging Sans' arm. Along the way, a Frisk started to get an itching feeling in her wrist again. On instinct, she started scratching her wrist, which Sans seemed to notice.

"Is that where the cuts are?" Sans asked Frisk, and she nodded sheepishly. Sans just frowned slightly and put his arm around her shoulders. They continued to walk until they could see the edge of the forest, their house visible between the trees. When they reached the house, they opened the sliding glass door, only to be bombarded by Toriel and Papyrus.

"My child! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Don't ever scare me like that again, I was worried sick!" Toriel hugged Frisk tightly.

"I'm fine, mom." Frisk assured her. Suddenly, another pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY? THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Papyrus yelled, hugging the girl to his chest.

"Paps...I...can't...breathe!" Frisk started gasping for air, which caused Papyrus to let her go.

"OOPS, SORRY HUMAN. I WAS JUST SO WORRIED ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING." Papyrus told her, which made Frisk smile a little.

"I'm okay, Papyrus. Don't worry." Frisk assured the tall skeleton, yawning after finishing her sentence. She felt emotionally drained, the fatigue setting in quickly.

"You tired, kiddo?" Sans asked her and she nodded, yawning again.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Frisk said, shuffling up the stairs. When she reached her room, she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Sans standing there.

"Hey, I just want you to know, you can talk to me if you need to, about anything, okay?" Sans told Frisk, giving her a gentle smile.

"Thanks Sans." Frisk gave him a quick hug and went into her room, hopping into bed. Pulling the covers over herself, she drifted off to sleep.

...

 _Frisk opened her eyes, only to find herself in the middle of some fog. She looked around frantically, not knowing where she was. She tried to move, but her body wouldn't listen. Ahead of her, a tall silhouette appeared, and what was happening suddenly clicked in her mind._

 _'Papyrus, no!' Frisk tried to yell, but her mouth wouldn't open._

 _"You can't do anything Frisk." A voice said evilly, which made Frisk feel chills._

 _'Chara?' Frisk asked, and a laugh rang out._

 _"The one and only. Now, let's watch sweet little Papyrus die." Chara said, and Frisk's body started moving forward._

 _'What? No! No! Papyrus, run!' Frisk yelled, and Chara cackled evilly._

 _"He can't hear you, Frisk. No one can. Now, watch the show. This is my favorite part." Chara pulled out the knife that she was hiding, getting closer to Papyrus. Inch after inch, they got closer to Papyrus, him looking at her in confusion. Finally, Chara lunged at Papyrus, the knife going right for his chest. Before the knife could get in contact with him, everything went black._

...

Frisk shot up in bed, her heartbeat well above normal. She couldn't help but breakdown crying burying her face in her hands. Why does this happen to her? Why can't it go away? All of the pain she felt made the oh so familiar itching sensation come back in her wrists. Frisk needed to do it one last time, to make the pain disappear. But, she didn't have her knife, Sans still had it. Fortunately for Frisk, she had a razor blade in her nightstand drawer as well. She pulled open the wooden drawer, pulling out the small blade. Frisk stared at it, the light from the window reflecting off of it mesmerizing her for a moment. Frisk then proceeded to put the blade to her wrist, about to bring it across. Suddenly, a blue aura formed around the blade, causing it to fly across the room. Shocked, Frisk look to the doorway to find Sans, the razor blade that was once in her possession was now in his.

"Kiddo, I'm not letting you do that to yourself." Sans said to her. Frisk stood up and tried to take the razor from him.

"Sans, I need it! It helps me!" Frisk begged him, trying to grab the razor.

"Frisk, I told you. If you need help, talk to me. I heard you crying, I want to know what happened." Sans told her, and Frisk stopped trying to grab the razor.

"I had a nightmare from that one timeline. It...it was so horrible. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't save him!" Frisk broke down, and Sans wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Save who?" Sans asked, which made Frisk hesitate for a moment.

"P-Papyrus," Frisk finally said, bursting into tears. Sans widened his eyes for a moment, remembering that awful moment, seeing his brother die. He quickly started rubbing her back, hoping to help calm her down.

"Frisk, it's okay. It's okay. It's not real, everything's fine." Sans whispered to her, which caused her sobs to turn into whimpering. After a minute, Frisk had calmed down completely, and Sans broke the hug.

"Are you okay?" Sans asked her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm...okay." Frisk told him, smiling a little. Sans smiled back, holding out his hand.

"Wanna go to Grillby's? He opened up a place on the surface now." Sans asked.

"Sure." Frisk smiled, grabbing his hand. The events of the past day had made Sans realize something. He realized how much of a father figure he has to be to Frisk. He wants to protect her, even if it's from herself, like if she was his own. And Sans knew that he will always be there.

...

Woo! Chapter 2! Anyway, give some feedback if you want me to continue this. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Frisk looked at her surroundings, realizing where she was. She was in the judgement hall once again, but she was prepared for the horror that is soon to come. Frisk closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself._

 _"It's okay, you're dreaming. It's not real. You're fi-" Frisk was cut off by her feet being lifted off the ground. Her eyes snapped open, only to find that Sans was in front of her, his eye glowing blue. All of the mental assurance Frisk just gave herself was thrown away, now she was absolutely terrified._

 _"S-Sans?" Frisk managed to say, her voice trembling._

 _"This is what you get, you maniac." Sans said coldly, and with that, Frisk was thrown to the wall. A loud crack echoed throughout the hall, Frisk screamed in pain. Frisk was then thrown towards the other wall at an immense speed. Frisk closed her eyes, not wanting to see the wall coming. She waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt someone shaking her._

...

Frisk's eyes opened to see Toriel, a worried expression on her face.

"My child, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." Toriel asked Frisk, who was still in shock. Frisk shook out of her daze, looking at her surroundings.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare is all." Frisk said, trying to sound like the dream didn't bother her. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright. If you need me, I will be in my room. Goodnight, my child." Toriel said to Frisk, kissing her forehead. With that, Toriel left the room, closing the door behind her. Frisk was left alone, the silence of the room was the only thing she could hear. Once Frisk was certain that Toriel was gone, she let herself break down. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. Tears started rolling down her face, quiet sobs started making their way out of her. While Frisk was breaking down, she didn't notice the door open again, Sans popping his head in the dark room.

"Frisk?" Sans asked, concern evident his voice. Frisk's breathing hitched, surprised by the his presence. Frisk snapped her head up, looking at the skeleton at her door.

"S-Sans?" She said, trying to make her voice sound less broken, but she failed completely.

"You have another nightmare?" Sans asked, walking over to Frisk's bed. He sat down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Frisk nodded and put her head on Sans' shoulder, letting a few sobs loose.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sans asked her, and Frisk was hesitant at first.

"I w-was back in the judgement hall, and you were there. You picked me up and started slamming me against the walls." Frisk tried to hold back her sobs. "The pain felt so real, it hurt so bad." Frisk explained to Sans, who just listened to her quietly, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. He couldn't believe that she's having these kind of nightmares, that she's getting so depressed over them. Sure, he's had his share of depression, but not to this degree. He couldn't imagine the mental strain she has, especially since she wanted to kill herself. Sans looked down at Frisk, who had fallen asleep peacefully in his lap. Sans smiled gently at her sleeping form, seeing that she was finally at peace, even if it was only for a short time.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Sans whispered to her, careful not to wake her up. After awhile, Sans laid back onto the bed, fatigue taking over him. As soon as his head hit the mattress, he fell asleep.

...

Frisk's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight pouring into the room. She was surprised at the fact that she actually got a full nights sleep instead of waking up screaming and crying. She then noticed that her head wasn't on her pillow, but felt like it was on someone. Frisk lifted her head up to look around, and saw Sans laying there, still fast asleep. She smiled.

'That's why I didn't have a nightmare.' Frisk concluded, gently hugging Sans' sleeping figure.

"Thanks, Sans." Frisk said quietly before standing up and stretching. She walked out of her room and into the hallway, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As she walked into the bathroom, she felt that her phone was in her pocket.

'A little music wouldn't hurt.' Frisk smiled a little, taking her phone from her pocket. She pulled up the first song she could think of and played it. As the beginning of the song started, Frisk turned on the shower, placing her phone on the edge of the sink.

 _'Nobody ever knows_

 _Nobody ever sees_

 _I left my soul_

 _Back then, no I'm too weak_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _Praying to the lord_

 _Praying for my soul'_

Frisk stripped down and hopped into the shower, starting to sing.

" _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna know_

 _Don't ever want to see things change_

 _Cause when I'm living on my own_

 _I wanna take it back and start again_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _I'm praying to the lord_

 _I'm praying for my soul_

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep_

 _When I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

 _I sent so many messages_

 _You don't reply_

 _Gotta figure out, what am I missing babe?_

 _Singing now, oh oh oh_

 _I need you now, I need your love, oh_

 _Now please don't go, I said most nights I hardly sleep When I'm alone, Now please don't go, oh no, I think of you whenever I'm alone, So please don't go , I think of you whenever I'm alone ,_ _So please don't go_."

After the song faded out, Frisk turned the shower off. She stepped out and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. She quickly wrapped the towel around her body, making sure that it was secure. She grabbed her phone from the edge of the sink and headed out from the bathroom to her room. When Frisk entered her room, she saw that Sans had woken up.

"Morning, kiddo." He said to her with a smile.

"Morning!" Frisk smiled back, walking over to her closet. She made a circling motion with her finger, gesturing for Sans to turn around. Sans got the hint and turned around, giving Frisk some privacy.

"You sleep well?" He asked curiously, hoping that she did.

"I didn't have a nightmare, so yeah. I slept pretty good." Frisk said, finishing putting on a pair of blue shorts and a blue and red sweater. "Alright, I'm done." Sans turned back around to look at her.

"That's great." Sans told Frisk, who sat down next to him on the bed. Sans waited for a moment before saying something else.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, you know that?" Once Sans said that, Frisk's eyes widened.

"You heard me?" Frisk asked him, surprised.

"Yeah. I was going to go to the bathroom, but I heard you in there, so I didn't want to interrupt." Sans smiled at her. "You're pretty great, kiddo." Frisk couldn't help blushing like crazy at his compliments.

"Thanks, Sans. I never really thought I was good at singing before." Frisk said sheepishly.

"No problem, kiddo." Sans told her. "I'm starving, I'm going to Grillby's." Sans stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Grillby's for breakfast?" Frisk asked curiously, to which Sans just shrugged.

"I dunno. It's the only thing I eat anyways. I'll be back soon." Sans said, and Frisk smiled back at him and nodded. With that, Sans left for Grillby's, a smile on his face. He was happy that he could make Frisk smile again, like when they first got to the surface. It gave him determination to keep his little girl happy. Wait...

"...my little girl?" Sans asked himself.

...

~Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner! I had a couple of family parties this weekend to go to, so I didn't have much time. Nevertheless, I still managed to write this. As always, give me feedback on this story so I can see how I'm doing, it's always appreciated. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk lingered down the street, trying to clear her mind. She had been taking a nap at home when she had another nightmare. She couldn't talk to Sans because he was at the supermarket, Papyrus was at fight training with Undyne, and Toriel was at a PTA meeting. Frisk was resorted to just taking a walk to try to calm herself down. Frisk was looking down at the sidewalk, counting the cracks as she went by. While she was staring at the ground, she failed to notice the group of teenagers nearing her.

"Heeey Frisk." Someone said mockingly, which made her turn around quickly. A group of 4 teenagers, all older than her, and all monster haters, had formed behind her. Frisk shook in fear, she recognized all of them before. They had beat her up before, but there was usually 5 of them. Where was the fifth one? Her question was soon answered when someone grabbed her from behind, making the young girl yelp in surprise. She turned around to see the boy that was missing from the group, and that he had grabbed her arms, restricting her movement. The other four inched closer to Frisk, evil smiles on their faces. Frisk did the only thing she could and tried to kick them when they got near her, but she wasn't strong enough to do any progress. They all just laughed at her and started to punch and kick her, Frisk screaming out for help.

But nobody came.

...

Frisk laid on the ground motionless, her entire body aching terribly. The teenagers had left her there in pain, laughing as they walked away. Frisk stood up slowly, her body screaming at her to stop. She started walking back home, which was only two blocks away. Those two blocks, however, felt like twenty blocks to Frisk, her whole body full of agonizing pain. Frisk was sick of all of the pain she felt, emotional and physical. This event had pushed her over edge, the itching in her wrists getting more and more intense. After the agonizing walk, or trudge, home, Frisk was met with a still empty house, to her relief. The itching in Frisk's wrists were getting even more prominent, wanting to be cut. This caused her to look around desperately for her knife or her razor, the itching becoming too much to handle. She searched virtually every room in the house except...

"...the kitchen." Frisk stated aloud, heading towards the room. Once she entered the kitchen, she practically ransacked every drawer looking for her precious blade that she needed. When she couldn't find it, she just sighed in a defeated manner. Just when she was just about to accept that she couldn't do it, her eyes landed on the knife holder that sat on the counter. As soon as she saw the giant knife sticking out from it, something snapped inside of Frisk. A smile of insanity seemed to appear on her face as she stood up and approached the knife. She snatched it up and went upstairs to the bathroom. Sure, the knife would make bigger cuts, but Frisk didn't care. She needed it, she wanted the pain to go away. When she entered the bathroom, she locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Bruises littered her arms and face, dirt covering her tanned skin. Frisk looked at the knife in hand, watching the light shine off it. A knife like this was used to hurt others, now it's time for its revenge. Frisk rolled up the sleeve on her dirtied sweater, the scars of before still evident on her skin. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she positioned the knife to her wrist.

First cut.

The front door opening can be heard downstairs.

Second cut.

Someone cursed at the sight of the kitchen.

Third cut.

Frantic footsteps are coming up the stairs.

Fourth cut.

Someone was pounding at the door while Frisk's vision was starting to go dark.

"Frisk? Frisk!" Sans' voice can be heard through the door, but to Frisk everything sounded far away. Her arm was covered in blood, the blood loss making her feel light headed. The knife fell out of her hand, clattering on the tile floor. She was about to fall over when two arms caught her before she could.

"Frisk? What did you do?" Sans yelled at her, looking at her arm with fear. Frisk, who wasn't blinded by her pain anymore, realized what she'd done to herself. Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks as Sans got some bandages from the medicine cabinet. The two of them stayed silent as Sans wrapped Frisk's arm, making it two layers so the blood wouldn't soak through. After he was done, Sans escorted Frisk back to her room. When they entered the room, Sans closed the door behind them.

"Frisk, sit down please." Sans said, losing his usual laid back tone. Frisk, who was still very much upset, sat down on her bed, not looking at Sans.

"I told you not to do that anymore, kiddo." Sans said sternly, looking at Frisk. Frisk continued to look at the floor, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Sans walked up to Frisk and put his hand under her chin, making her look at him.

"What happened?" Sans asked her, tears started rolling down Frisk's cheeks again.

"A group of people started beating me up for no reason. Everyone hates me." Frisk looked down and cried more. Sans hated seeing Frisk like this, completely broken down. Sans did the only thing he could do, which was to hug the crying girl. Frisk hugged him back tightly, not seeming to want to let go.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know what I was doing." Frisk buried her face into Sans' hoodie. "I-I just want the pain to go away so bad." Sans couldn't help but let a few tears loose as the sight unfolded in front of him.

"I know kiddo, I know. Everything's going to get better." Sans looked down at her and smiled.

"I promise."

...

~Hey guys. I'd like to thank you for the continued support on this story, it really makes me happy to see that people actually think I'm semi-good at writing. It boosts my confidence a lot, and I have you guys to thank. Anyway, as always leave feedback so I know to continue this. It's always appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_Frisk was standing in the middle of a black void, nothing able to be seen. Frisk wandered around the void aimlessly, searching for any signs of life. While she was searching the vast darkness, she heard an evil chuckle emit from behind her. Frisk spun around quickly, startled by the sudden presence of somebody. When she saw nothing there, she turned back around to see Chara, knife in hand. Frisk screamed and jumped back, trying to have more room between the two of them as possible._

 _"What's the matter Frisk? Still scared of me?" Chara asked Frisk, who was shaking in fear, unable to answer the demon. Chara just laughed quietly and looked at her knife, admiring the sharpness of the blade._

 _"That's a shame, Frisk. I actually liked you, we could've been friends, y'know? But if you're afraid of me, how could we be friends?" Chara took a step closer, her evil grin growing larger by the second. Frisk was suddenly filled with anger, her hands forming fists._

 _"Why would I be friends with you? You made me kill all of my friends! You're a sick person!" Frisk retorted, pointing an accusing finger at Chara._

 _"Because I wouldn't have to do this." Chara said darkly before she swung the blade at Frisk, which made contact with her throat. Frisk's eyes widened as she grabbed her throat, warm blood trying to escape her throat. Frisk's knees buckled, causing her to fall to the ground. Her vision was getting darker by the second. The last thing Frisk saw was Chara standing over her, the bloodied knife in her hand before everything turned black._

...

Frisk shot up in her bed, her hands instinctively reaching for her throat. When she felt that there was no blood, she put her hands down, letting out a relieved, shaky sigh. She kept thinking to herself that it was just a dream, it didn't happen. But Frisk couldn't help starting to cry. That dream scared the daylights out of her, it felt so real! Frisk got the itching feeling in her wrists that she remembers all too well. She shook her head, getting the thought of cutting out of her head. Frisk got out of bed, it creaking slightly when she got off. Looking at her alarm clock, which read 4:53 am, she headed out of her room and towards Sans' room, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Frisk grabbed the doorknob, making sure that it was open. She entered the dark room, which was messy as usual. Frisk looked over to the bed, spotting a snoring lump under the covers. Still shaking and crying, she made her way to the bed. Frisk shook the lump slightly, a deep groan emitting from it.

"S-Sans?" Frisk managed to say, her voice sounding broken and raspy. Sans groaned again and poked his head from the covers, searching for who disturbed his slumber. His tired eyes widened once he saw Frisk in her current state, and he sat straight up in his bed.

"Frisk? What's wrong?" Sans said, his voice sounding drowsy still.

"I-It was a stupid nightmare a-gain." Frisk said, sitting next to Sans on the bed. She buried her face into her hands, tears starting to flow. Sans pulled her into an embrace, letting her cry into his shirt.

"You wanna talk about it, kiddo?" Sans asked Frisk, who shook her head and continued to bury her face into his chest. Sans didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything about the nightmares she had, and he felt terrible about it. She's been experiencing this terrible torment for three years, and the only thing he could do is what he's doing now, comfort her. Suddenly, Sans got an idea.

"Hey, what usually helps you calm down?" Sans asked Frisk, who was still hugging Sans. She sat up straight again, pushing some of her brown hair away from her face.

"Music usually helps me." Frisk said, her voice quiet from crying. Sans nodded and walked over to a desk on the other side of the room where he had his phone. Sans had a smartphone, an iPhone to be exact, but he had to wear a special glove when he used it because he had no skin. He grabbed the phone and the glove and headed back over to Frisk. Putting on the glove, he went onto his phone, looking for a song to play. After a few short moments, Sans had found a song. He pressed play and the song started playing throughout the phone's speakers.

' _I just wanna stay in the sun where I find_

 _I know it's hard sometimes_

 _Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind_

 _I know it's hard sometimes'_

Frisk started to loosen up, no longer as tense as before. She closed her eyes and started swaying to the beat, soon after starting to sing

"Yeah, I think about the end just way too much

But it's fun to fantasize

On my enemies I wouldn't wish who I was

But it's fun to fantasize

Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride

Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride

Taking my time on my ride

"I'd die for you, " that's easy to say

We have a list of people that we would take

A bullet for them, a bullet for you

A bullet for everybody in this room

But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through

See many bullets coming through

Metaphorically, I'm the man

But literally, I don't know what I'd do

"I'd live for you, " and that's hard to do

Even harder to say when you know it's not true

Even harder to write when you know that tonight

There were people back home who tried talking to you

But then you ignored them still

All these questions they're for real like

Who would you live for?

Who would you die for?

And would you ever kill?

Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride

Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride

Taking my time on my ride

I've been thinking too much

I've been thinking too much

I've been thinking too much

I've been thinking too much

(Help me)

I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)

I've been thinking too much (Help me)

I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)

I've been thinking too much

Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride

Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time

Taking my time on my ride

Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride

Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride

I've been thinking too much

Help me

I've been thinking too much

Help me

I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)

I've been thinking too much (Help me)

I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)

I've been thinking too much

Help me"

Frisk sighed as she finished singing along with the song, now feeling completely calm.

"I love Twenty One Pilots." Frisk said smiling, looking over at Sans.

"That was good, kiddo. Is that why you sing, to calm yourself down?" Sans asked curiously, to which she nodded.

"I always sang, as long as I could remember. It always soothed me to listen to the lyrics and beats of songs. It's just so...relaxing to me." Frisk explained, memories of before she fell into the underground flooding her mind.

"I gotta be honest, Frisk. Your voice is really soothing." Sans told her, and Frisk looked at him with disbelief.

"Really? You think so?" Frisk asked and Sans nodded in reply.

"Definitely. I feel more tired than before." Sans said, trying to hold back a yawn. "We should probably get some more sleep, kiddo." Sans told Frisk getting ready to lay back down.

"Actually Sans, can I sleep here?" Frisk looked at the ground sheepishly. "I don't want to have another nightmare again." Sans couldn't help but smile at her sudden shyness and patted the spot next to him.

"C'mere kiddo." Sans smiled at her, and Frisk smiled back. She got into the bed and laid down, feeling safe and secure. Sans laid down as well, pulling the covers over both of them.

"Hey Sans?" Frisk asked the skeleton.

"Hmm?" Sans replied, starting to feel more fatigued.

"Can we do something fun today? With everyone?" Frisk wanted to get her mind off the recent events of the past few days. Sans turned over to look at her.

"What did you have in mind?" Sans asked her, his curiosity piqued. Frisk thought for a moment before coming up with something.

"Have you ever been bowling before?"

"What's that?" Sans looked at Frisk curiously, not knowing what this activity was.

"It's where you throw a ball down an alley into a bunch of pins." Frisk explained to him.

"Sounds fun. I'll ask Toriel if we could gather everyone up." Sans smiled and ruffled her hair. Frisk giggled.

"Alright cool. Goodnight, Sans." Frisk told him.

"G'night, kiddo."

...

~Woo! Updates! Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please leave some feedback, as it is always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
